


Protective

by orphan_account



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to the prompt "Cook protecting Archie in a fight" over at LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective

The jackass was _definitely_ drunk. The whiskey seemed to radiate off of him. He was also angry for God knows why. And when he swung at Archie? Your entire body just seemed to go in automatic. You _lunged_ toward the man, grabbing his arm and pulling him close to you. Your fingers held his wrist with an iron grip. No one touched your boy. _No one_.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" you exclaim, eyes widening in disbelief. He didn't answer back, but merely tried to hit again. Your hold on him tightened and you then managed to push him into the cold, hard brick. _We were just going out; a night on the town. I rarely get to spend time with Archie now and this asshole has to mess this up? What the **fuck** , man?_

A whimper. Your eyes immediately connect to David's. His face was knotted up with concern, hazel eyes alight with tears. "C-Cook!" he shouted, staggering up off the ground. In the rush of the moment, you seemed to have forgotten that the man had pushed Archie off of the sidewalk and in to the grass. His face was streaked with dirt. Oh, that's _it_.

"Please, b-be careful!" was the last thing you heard before you connected your fist with the man's face. You could _hear_ Archie's shocked cry over the man's nonsensical ramblings. Damnit. He was too drunk to respond. You punched him again, this time a slight trickle of blood running along the side of his mouth. "Why the fuck did you attack us?" you demanded, voice rising with anger. "We didn't do anything to you!"

The man wriggled in an attempt to break free, but to no avail. He coughed, little droplets of blood spattering all over the pavement (and on your clothes, you noticed with a grimace). "You...you were making me sick," he mumbled, eyes closing in on you at first, then Archie.

"What?"

"You were making me _sick_ ," he repeated, returning his glare to you. You give him an equally terrifying look. You had a feeling you knew where this was going. If he said what you think he's going to say...

"You two...you were being indecent," he spat out. "It's wrong, you know."

 _Fuck_. If you had to hear that one more time.

"It's wr--"

Another gasp as you threw him on the ground. He landed with a painful thud. "Shut up," you said, licking your lips, heart racing. "Shut. the hell. Up."

He crawled toward Archie and you dived in front of him, arms spread out. You could feel David tense up behind you. You fight back the urge to comfort him right now. This jerk wasn't going anywhere.

"God hates you," he said, voice cracking, a wild smile on his face. "You're going to be punished."

A swift kick to his ribs. Archie covered his eyes and whimpered again. "Um, sorry to rain on your parade, but God loves everyone. That's his thing, you know?" Another kick. "My boyfriend and I were just having a cuddle on the park bench here. No harm done."

The man then stood up, wavering slightly. "Oh, there was harm, all right." he stated. "Harm to---"

"To what? Your eyes? _Please_ ," you interrupted. You stepped toward him, grinning slightly as he cowered. "You're just pathetic. Whining and bitching because something offends you. _Grow up_."

He stared at you for a while, breathing heavily. He started, but then just took off running.

"Asshole."

You immediately turn around, taking David in to your arms. Poor thing. He was _shaking_.  "Ssssh, baby. It's okay. I'm here," you whispered. "It's okay."

"B-But you...you have blood on you!" he stammered, eyes huge as he gazed at the splattered drops. "Did he hurt you?"

You grinned. "No. The blood's actually his." You then laugh as David crinkles up his nose in disgust. "Gosh...that's _gross_."

You laugh some more. "You are so cute," you said, sweeping him in to your arms again. Placing a gentle kiss to his cheek, you then ask, "Are _you_ okay?"

"I-I'm fine," he answered. "Just dirty."

"Heeheee," you chuckle, a devious grin taking over. "You _are_ dirty."

A blush automatically comes across David's face. "C-Cook!" he huffed, "This is no time for your...your perverted jokes."

"Oh, all right," you sighed. "Let's go home and get cleaned up." You place an arm around his waist as you two then walk back to your apartment. On the way back, you notice someone limping along the sidewalk. He doesn't say anything. Of course. He couldn't have gotten far, what with bruised ribs and all. He kind of slinks back as you two pass. That's right. You _should_ be afraid.

No one threatens my boy and gets away with it.


End file.
